Tangled: Dissidia Version
by otaku9
Summary: Enter Terra, a young girl who has lived in a tower for 18 years. She longs to see the outside world, but is unable to because of her mother. Enter, Zack Fair, a cocky, vain thief who holds a past. When these two collide, their entire world will change. Based on Disney's Tangled with some Final Fantasy mixed in.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dissidia or Tangled.

_Tangled: Dissidia Version_

_ This….is the story of how I died. But don't worry, this is actually a fun story. And truth be told, it isn't really about me. This is the story about a girl._

_ Our story begins a long time ago, when a drop of sunlight landed to earth, and transformed into a magical golden flower, with the power to heal any injury or cure any ailment. Unfortunately, a sorceress by the name of Ultimecia was using the power of the flower to make herself young and beautiful. All she had to do, was sing a special song._

"Flower, gleam and glow,

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse,

Bring back what once was mine,

What one was mine"

_Anyway, a far off from the flower's location, there was a beautiful kingdom, ruled by a loving king and queen. The king was named Chaos, and the queen was named Cosmos. The two were to be blessed with a baby. But, the queen was ill and dying. _

_ Hearing the story of the flower, which is their symbol and something they centered around, the king sent his best men to find the flower to cure his wife._

_ Meanwhile, Ultimecia was using the flower again when she heard the men coming. In her haste to get out of there, she didn't finish the cloaking spell that she uses to hide the flower and the flower was left out in the open, where the men found it._

_ The flower was made into a soup and fed to the queen, who was cured, and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. If you didn't guess, this is _that _girl's story. They named her Terra, which I guess is a beautiful name if you liked being named after dirt._

_ Anyway, to celebrate her birth, her parents launched a glowing lantern into the sky and everyone was happy. But it wasn't to last._

_ In the dark of the night, Ultimecia, disguised as an old beggar, snuck into the castle to the baby. In her hand was a pair of scissors. As the baby's hair glowed with the magic of the flower, Ultimecia slowly snipped off a lock of the baby's hair. But as the lock of hair left the baby's head, it turned green, losing the magic it held. _

_ So, Ultimecia took the baby into the night. Ultimecia made a tower and that's where she and Terra have been living ever since._

_ "Why can't I go outside?" Little Terra asked her "mother"._

_ "Because the world is a dark and cruel place." Ultimecia solemnly explained, brushing her "daughter's" glowing hair as the magic coursed into her body. "You must always stay here with me. Do you understand, Terra?"_

_ "Yes, mother." Terra told her "mother". But that didn't mean she wasn't curious._

_ Trying to find their daughter, the king and queen would launch a thousand lanterns on her birthday in hope that their lost princess would return._

_ End. I hope you love it so far. _

_ I unfortunately, don't have a Flynn Rider. Please give me your ideas of who should be Flynn Rider. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dissidia or Tangled.

_Tangled: Dissidia Version_

_ 18 Years Later_

A big fluffy moogle was flying throughout the tower, very fast as if he was being chased by something. He was wearing a red armor with a red helmet on top of his head.

As he flew onto the balcony, he looked behind him and sat on the ledge, his head in his arms and his antennae poking on his head. If someone had very bad eye-sight, the moogle would've been mistaken for a potted flower.

"Hah!" A girl with blonde hair pulled into a ponytail ran out onto the balcony. She wore a red leotard with a flowery cape, tights, and red and gold high-heeled boots. She looked around, searching for something. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the hidden moogle.

"Well,I guess Luneth's not here," She said slowly, starting to walk back into the tower. Luneth slowly uncovered his head from his arms, smirking, glad that he had beaten the girl.

"Gotcha!" The girl came back, grabbing the moogle, and hugging him to her chest.

He gasped as he was held close to the girl's chest.

"That's 22 for me." Terra counted in her head, proudly. "How about 33 out of 45?"

Luneth just pouted at her. Terra sighed. "Alright then," she said, "What do you want to do?" Luneth brightened and pointed with his stubby hand out to the meadow where the tower stood.

"No," Terra said, "I like it in here, and so do you." She poked is belly. Luneth folded his arms and pouted again. "Aw come on, Luneth, it's not that bad." And they both went inside.

_"Seven A.M. the usual morning line-up_

_ Start on the chores and sweep til the floor's all clean_

_ Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up_

_ Sweep again and by then, it's like seven-fifteen_

_ And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three_

_ I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_

_ I'll play the harp, and knit and cook_

_ And basically, _

_ Just wonder when will my life begin?_

_ Then, after lunch, it's puzzles and sword-fighting and baking_

_ Paper-mache, a bit of ballet, and chess_

_ Pottery and singing, do some spelling"_

She fired a fire at the stove, which caused it to explode. A blackened Terra smiled sheepishly at a Luneth, who was shaking his head.

_"Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch,_

_ Fly around, sew a dress_

_ Then I'll re-read the books, if I have time to spare_

_ I'll paint the wall some more I'm sure there's room somewhere_

_ And then I'll brush my hair, stuck in the same place I've always been_

_ And I'll keep wond'ring and wond'ring and wond'ring and wond'ring_

_ When will my life begin?_

_ Tomorrow night, the lights will appear_

_ Just like they do on my birthday each year_

_ What is it like, out there where they glow?_

_ Now that I'm older, mother might just let me go"_

In her picture, Terra painted a young girl with blonde hair pulled in a ponytail, up in a tree, looking up at the glowing lights above her.

Meanwhile, in the beautiful kingdom of Dissidia, three men were sneaking on the roof of the castle, cautiously and carefully, except for one.

A small man with blonde spiky hair and glowing blue eyes was leaning on his giant sword, looking out at the view before him.

"Hey." One of the men, the taller one, looked back at the blonde. "Will you-"Wait." The blonde interrupted him, continuing to look at the view below him, "I could get used to a view like this. Guys, I want a castle."

"Well," The smaller man told him, "The sooner you get your ass over here and actually do the job, the sooner you'll be able to buy yourself your own castle." And the two men both grabbed the blonde man.

In the center of the room, guarded by some of the king and queen's guards, lay a small tiara, belonging to their missing daughter. Being lowered into the room, the blonde man was slowly getting closer and closer to the tiara.

"Steady, steady, be careful, Kuja!" The taller man told the smaller man.

"I'm trying, you fire-breathing dragon!" The man called Kuja yelled back, causing the blonde man to be dropped a little too fast before resuming his slow pace. "It's just that I'm not used to lifting up someone so heavy!"

Zack Fair wanted to yell up at Kuja, but he bit his lip and continued his descent to the tiara.

Right next to him, a bored, tired guard was looking straight ahead when…

"Achoo!" The guard sneezed.

"Aw, hay fever?"

"Yeah." The guard said to Zack, who was now holding the tiara in his hands.

As Kuja levitated the youth back up, the guard realized what had just happened, and got the attention of the other guards.

"Well," Zack said to his two partners as they ran from the kingdom, "We snuck in, grabbed the tiara, and got the whole kingdom to hate us and it's not even noon! What a productive day!"

"This is it!" Terra told Luneth. "I'm going to tell mother!"

"Terra!" Her mother's voice called out. "Lift me up, dear!"

And Terra flew out to the balcony, using her magic to make her mother float up into the air, until Ultimecia could step onto the balcony ledge and into the tower.

"Oh, Terra," Ultimecia told her, "How you can do that every single day without fail, why, it makes _me _exhausted."

"Oh, it's not hard," Terra told her.

"Then I don't know why it takes so long." Ultimecia laughed. "I'm just teasing!" And she walked over to the full-length mirror.

"Uh, mother, I-"Terra," Ultimecia told her, "Do you know what I see?" Terra didn't answer. "I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady." Terra smiled. Ultimecia looked closer into the mirror. "Oh look you're there too!" Ultimecia laughed again. "I'm just teasing, Terra. Stop taking everything so seriously!" And Ultimecia continued to examine herself in the mirror.

"Uh," Terra tried to say, "Well, as I was saying, mother, tomorrow is a very important day-"Terra, mother feels a little worn-out. Well you sing to me, dear? Then we'll talk."

And Terra flew around placing the chair in front of the fire, the stool right in front of the chair, put the hairbrush in her mother's hand and pushed her down in the seat.

Quickly, she began to sing. As her hair glowed, Ultimecia was hurriedly trying to brush her hair, to get the magic inside of her. As soon as the song was done, Ultimecia put the brush down. "Terra-!"So," Terra ran up to her mother, "Remember when I was telling that tomorrow was a very important day and you didn't respond? So, I'm going to tell you, it's my birthday! Ta da!"

"No, no, no, no, can't be," Ultimecia gently shoved Terra over a bit, "I distinctly remember, your birthday was last year."

"Well, that's the funny thing about birthdays, they're kind of an annual thing." Terra said. "Mother, I'm turning 18, and what I really want for my birthday is, well," she started to mumble, "I've been kind of wanting this for a while now…."

"Terra, please stop with the mumbling," Ultimecia interrupted her, "You know how I feel about the mumbling. Blah blah blah blah blah. It's very annoying. I'm just teasing. You're adorable. I love you so much." And she stood up and walked off.

Terra turned to Luneth, who was basically telling her, "Get on with it!"

Terra sighed. "I want to see the lights!" Ultimecia chuckled. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Well," Terra pushed open the curtains to reveal her painting she was working on.

"Oh," Ultimecia said, realizing what Terra was talking about, "You mean the stars."

"That's the thing," Terra told her, pulling down a chart of the stars, "I've charted stars. And these lights only appear on my birthday. _Only_ on my birthday."

"You want to go outside?" Ultimecia asked, sticking her hand out the window, then closing the shutters. "Terra," Ultimecia told her, "You know why we stay up in this tower?"

"I know but-"Yes," Ultimecia interrupted Terra, "To keep you safe and sound."

_"Guess I always knew this day was coming,_

_ Soon you'd want to leave the nest"_

Suddenly, a white dove appeared in her hand, and tried to fly out of the tower, but to no avail.

_"Soon, but not yet"_

"But-"Sshh."

_"Trust me, pet,_

_ Mother knows best"_

And the room turned dark.

_"Mother knows best,_

_ Listen to your mother_

_ It's a scary world out there"_

And Bahamut appeared on the wall.

_"Mother knows best,_

_ One way or another_

_ Something will go wrong, I swear_

_ Ruffians, thugs,_

_ Poison ivy, quicksand,_

_ Cannibals and snakes_

_ The plague"_

"No!" Terra gasped. "Yes!" Ultimecia replied. As Ultimecia was singing about these bad things, they suddenly appeared all around Terra.

_"Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth, and stop no more_

_ You'll just upset me_

_ Mother's right here,_

_ Mother will protect you_

_ Darling, here's what I suggest_

_ Skip the drama stay with mama_

_ Mother knows best"_

And the room was engulfed in darkness again.

_"Mother knows best,_

_ Take it from your mumsy,_

_ On your own you won't survive_

_ Inept, overdressed, defenseless, clumsy,_

_ Please, they'll eat you up alive_

_ Gullible, naïve, positively grubby_

_ Ditzy and a bit, well, vague,_

_ Plus I believe, you're getting kind of chubby_

_ I'm just saying cause I wuv you_

_ Mother understands,_

_ Mother's here to help you,_

_ All I have is one request"_

And, seeing her mother there, Terra ran into Ultimecia's arms. "Terra?" "Yes, mother?" "Don't ever ask to leave this tower again." Terra hung her head. "Yes, mother."

Trying to cheer up her daughter, Ultimecia said, "I love you very much, dear."

"I love you more." Terra told her.

"I love you most." Ultimecia countered back.

_"Don't forget it,_

_ You'll regret it,_

_ Mother knows best"_

"I'll be back soon, darling." Ultimecia called as Terra levitated her down to the ground. "I'll be here." Terra said sadly, her hair flying in the wind.

_End. I hope you loved it. Terra's hair is not super long like Rapunzel's by the way and she also uses magic._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dissidia or Tangled.

_Tangled: Dissidia Version_

_ Chapter 2_

Meanwhile, Zack, Kuja, and his brother were racing through the forest, running away from the guards.

Suddenly, Zack stopped, looking at a poster on a tree. On it was his "Wanted," name, "Zack Fair," and underneath….

He ripped it off the tree. "Oh no, no, no. Oh my goodness. This is terrible!" Kuja and his brother stopped to look at the young blonde.

Zack held the poster up to the two boys. On it was his face, but his nose looked a bit misshapen.

"They just can't get my nose right!" Zack complained.

The older brother scoffed. "Who cares?"

"Well that's easy for you to say!" Zack said in his defense, kneeling down to look at another poster underneath the spot where his was.

On the poster was the word "Wanted," but instead, Kuja was on the poster, his silver hair flowing down his back and smiling at the camera, while his brother was looking away, scowling.

"Kuja and Sephiroth Crescent" were written underneath "Wanted."

"You guys look amazing." He told them, looking at the poster.

"Yeah," Kuja said, looking with Zack, "I agree. What do you think, Seph?"

"It doesn't matter." Sephiroth said.

"Although," Kuja ignored Sephiroth, examining the poster, "I do look fat. Don't I look fat?"

"Stop! Thieves!" They heard one of the guards yell. Immediately, the boys resumed running.

They finally ended up in a dead end, a small cliff above their heads. The three boys thought the same thing; get onto each other's backs and pull each other up.

"Give us the pack." Sephiroth said, more of an order, his arm out for Zack's bag, which held the priceless tiara.

Zack pretended to gasp, stepping back from them a bit. "I-I can't believe….after all this time, you guys still don't trust me?"

The two boys just look at Zack with a "No duh!" look.

"Ouch." Zack said as he reluctantly gave them the pack. Together, with Zack on top, Sephiroth in the middle, and Kuja at the bottom, Zack managed to pull himself up onto the cliff.

"Hurry up, will you!?" Kuja cried impatiently. "My arms are killing me!"

"Now help us up, chocobo head." Sephiroth demanded.

"Sorry," Zack smirked, "My hands are full." In his hands was his pack.

Sephiroth made a small gasp, searching for Zack's pack (rhyming) on his person. When he didn't find it, he yelled, "Fair!" But he just ran off.

Behind Zack, five guards on chocobos were chasing after him. The leader of them wore a blue armor and a helmet with golden horns on top. He also had long white hair under his helmet, and blue eyes. The chocobo he rode on looked fierce and terrifying, glaring at Zack.

"Retrieve that pack at any costs!" The man ordered the other guards.

"Yes sir!" They all said. The chocobo the man rode on squaked to the other chocobos, ordering them.

The guards attempted to shoot at Zack, but Zack wasn't a wanted man for nothing. Very quickly, he ducked under a large tree, the arrows hitting the wood instead of him.

He managed to outrun the other guards, all except for the man and the chocobo.

"We got him now." The man told the chocobo and they continued to ride on. Luckily, Zack managed to find a vine and swung up into the air, over the man and the chocobo.

He managed to knock the man off the chocobo and landed on himself.

Sensing something was wrong behind him, the chocobo stopped and looked back and was face-to-face with Zack.

"Alright," Zack said, digging his heels into the chocobo's side, "Come on, feathery." The chocobo looked down to see the pack that they were searching for. He opened his beak, ready to grab it from the young man.

Zack managed to pull it away, but the chocobo kept trying to grab it. It was a huge keep away game with Zack pulling the pack away as the chocobo kept trying to grab it.

The chocobo, finally, managed to get a grab at it. But Zack managed to pull it out of its beak so hard that it flew over onto a branch. Easy, right? Well, this branch was hanging on the side of a cliff. The pack lay swinging on the end, drooping towards the ground.

Zack and the chocobo tried to stop each other from getting the pack, which ended up with Zack hanging onto the branch, upside down. The chocobo, seeing the thief in this position, had a brilliant idea. He began to stomp his clawed feet on the branch, hoping to knock the thief off and get the pack.

Unfortunately, quick Zack managed to get to the pack. Again unfortunately, the branch couldn't hold their weight and began to snap. The branch snapped again on a rock, separating the two.

Landing on the ground, the chocobo quickly came back up on its feet and started to sniff at the ground, searching for the thief. Behind a rock, Zack poked out, making sure the chocobo was out of sight.

He touched an ivy wall, and nearly fell into it. "Huh?" Zack felt his hand around the area again and found that there was no wall, rather it was a tunnel covered by ivy.

"Kweh!" A ferocious sound came from the chocobo, smelling Zack. Quickly, he began to hide in the ivy covered tunnel. When the chocobo found nothing, he continued to sniff again.

Zack looked down the other way of the tunnel and ran down it. What he ended up finding was a tall tower, right there in the middle of nowhere.

"A tower?" Zack asked. "What's it doing around here?" But, Zack could care less if it was a gingerbread house covered with candy if it was a place he could hide.

He pulled out his huge sword, appropriately named the Buster Sword and stabbed it into the stone as he started to climb up the tower.

When he finally got inside, he took a breath, finally safe, and took off his pack. He started to open it up, looking at the tiara he stole.

"Ah," He breathed out, "Alone at last." _Clang! _A huge metal thing hit him in the back of the head and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Behind him stood the blonde Terra herself, holding a metal frying pan. A yelp came out of her mouth as she stood as far away as she could from Zack. But, as she got a better look at his sleeping face, she saw something…different.

He didn't look scary, like her mother had said. He actually looked, rather beautiful. Confused, she turned to Luneth for confirmation.

The moogle flew over to a drawing of a scary man with fangs that her mother had drawn on the floor earlier (I know I didn't mention it, but let's just pretend). He held his stubby hands up to his mouth to indicate fangs.

"See if he has fangs," the moogle seemed to be telling her.

Cautiously, Terra used the handle of the frying pan to push Zack's upper lip up. Nope. No fangs. As she looked closer at the man, his glowing blue eyes suddenly flew open.

Panicking, Terra hit him again with her frying pan, knocking him out again.

_End of Chapter 3. _

_I hope you liked it. Please review, tell me what you think, if you didn't like something please let me know._

_By the way, who do you think the chocobo should be?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dissidia: Final Fantasy nor Tangled._

**Tangled: Dissidia Style**

_Chapter 3_

_Man, he's heavy. _Terra thought as she dragged the blond man's body over to her closet. She tried many ways, even thought of trying to freeze it closed, but feared harming the man.

Finally, she just put a chair in front of the closet to keep it closed.

"Okay, okay, okay," Terra said, calming herself down, a hand through her hair, "I got a person in my closet."

She then repeated it again. "I got a person in my closet." Then, she realized something. "I got a person in my closet!"

Now, her mother wouldn't believe she was so helpless.

"Not able to take care of myself, mother." She bragged into the mirror. "Well, tell that to my frying pan." And she swung it around, hitting herself in the side of the head.

Then, from the corner of her eye, Terra saw something sparkling. She turned to see something poking out of the small yellow pack that was where Terra had knocked the man out.

Cautiously, as if it were a bomb, she tiptoed over to the pack and pulled out the shining object.

_What's this?_ She examined the object. She turned back to Luneth for confirmation. Luneth just shrugged. He didn't know.

So, Terra decided to put the shiny object onto her wrist. Unfortunately, the object was way too large for her wrist. Luneth just shook his head.

Terra just sighed. _What is this? _She wondered. She put the object on her head and silence fell between the two. Terra felt a sense of…well, déjà vu. Luneth just looked at her in awe. But, as quick as the moment had started, it quickly stopped. Luneth just shook his head no.

"Terra!" She heard her mother cry out. Quickly, Terra hid the object, the tiara, back into the pack and hid it under the rug.

"Coming mother!" She quickly cried out and began to use her levitating spell to carry her mother up.

"I have a big surprise!" Her mother called up.

"So do I!" Terra said, her hands up in the air.

"I bet my surprise is bigger!" Her mother bragged, going higher and higher up.

"I seriously doubt it." She murmured.

Her mother then landed on the balcony, stepping down into the tower. She was wearing her usual long purple dress that was opened up at her breasts and was wrapped with feathers at the collar. She wore her beautiful jeweled headdress with things that looked like earrings hanging down from it.

"I got parsnips. I'm making you hazelnut soup for dinner, you favorite. Surprise!"

"Well…uh…..mother….." Terra attempted to say. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you."

"Oh, Terra," Ultimecia said, "I hate leaving you after a fight. Especially when I have done absolutely nothing wrong."

"Well, mother," Terra was saying as her mom levitated the stuff out of her basket, "I've been thinking a lot about what you said earlier-"I _hope_," Ultimecia said, dropping the stuff onto the counter, "You're not still talking about the stars."

"Floating lights." Terra corrected, heading towards the closet. "And yes I'm leading up to that."

"Because I seriously thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart." Ultimecia added.

"No, mother," Terra was trying to get her mother to listen to her, "I'm just saying. You _think _I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there-"Oh, Terra," Ultimecia looked back, "I _know _you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there."

"But if you just-"Terra, we're done talking about this." Ultimecia was starting to get a bit annoyed at this. "Trust me, mother, I know wha-"Terra." "Oh come on-!"

"Enough with the lights, Terra!" Ultimecia snapped. "You. Are not. Leaving this tower! Ever!"

Terra looked sad, her hand still reaching for the closet door. Ultimecia groaned, collapsing into the nearest chair.

"Great," Ultimecia groaned dramatically, "Now _I'm _the bad guy."

Terra just looked at her mother. "I was just saying….." Her hand slowly left from the closet door. "…..I know what I want for my birthday now."

"And what would that be, Terra?"

"New paint," Terra said shyly, "Like….from those white shells you once brought me."

"Terra," Ultimecia looked back at her daughter, "That's a very long trip. Almost three days' time."

"I…" Terra said nervously, "….I just thought it would be better than the…stars."

Ultimecia made a small smile and walked over to her daughter. "We'll you be alright by yourself?" Terra embraced her mother as she stroked her head.

"I know I'll be safe as long as I am here." Terra told her.

And so, Ultimecia packed for the long trip. "I'll be back in three days' time." She told Terra.

"I love you." Ultimecia said.

"I love you more." Terra said back.

"I love you most." And Terra levitated her mother down and she headed off.

As soon as Ultimecia was out of sight, passing under the ivy archway, Terra went into action.

Terra had lied; she didn't really want those paints for her birthday, although she did like them. She had to get her mother out of sight so she could interrogate the man she had found. Cautiously, she levitated the chair away, and moved the doorknob with her mind.

She held her frying pan in case if he attacked. The door slowly opened and…nothing. Nothing happened.

Then, suddenly, the man's body, still unconscious fell to the floor.

_End. I hope you loved it. Please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
